


Forbidden Gene

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, cursed tag i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: just read the tags





	Forbidden Gene

**Author's Note:**

> For this req: Could u do a fic where one of the alphas ‘accidentally’ impregnated Tom?
> 
> its mostly banter. If you notice the ratings seem a little high feel free to tell me, as a general rule from now on I'm gonna go with the highest rating I think could potentially apply.

It starts off pretty normal. Tom spends his Saturday morning throwing up. Not unexpected for a man who occasionally engages in drinking contests with his roommates and sometimes goes overboard.

“Rough night?” Tord asks as Tom leaves the bathroom looking drained.

“It’s going to be a rougher morning if you don’t go away,” Tom says, but the words have no bite behind them. He just trudges back to bed and lies there for a bit. Sunday morning is the same and this time it’s Edd standing outside the bathroom waiting to take a shower.

“Maybe you should stop drinking so much if you don’t want back to back hangovers,” Edd suggests and Tom just glares at him for a second.

“I didn’t even drink last night, barely anything the night before either,” Tom says and then he’s heading back to his room.

By the third day of this event Tom has the idea somethings up. He was willing to pass it off as food poisoning because everyone in the house takes expiration dates as suggestions so an upset stomach was about as common as Tord leaving his hentai mags in the living room.

But by day three Tom takes a trip to the grocery store.

By the time he exits the bathroom Tord is once again outside.

“Do you… stand watch every time I enter or what?” Tom asks, looking him up and down.

“You were in there over an hour and Edd asked me to check on you because all he could hear were you muttering to yourself,” Tord said, smile quirking up to one side.

“I’m fine,” Tom grunts and he goes to shoulder past Tord, who is basically walling off Tom’s retreat route to his room.

“Hold on Jehova, really, what is the issue?” Tord says and this time when he looks at Tom, he notes his complexion looks a little paler, his general coloring is just a tint too green.

“Nothing, move,” Tom says. Tord looks like he wants to push it, “Tord you can move and let me go to my room or I can throw up on your hoodie.”

Tom gets back to his room relatively quick after that.

He spends the rest of his day laying down and by afternoon he’s feeling better so he comes down to the kitchen to get a meal. As he’s browsing through the fridge he doesn’t see anything so he opens the freezer. Only to immediately notice both bottles of Smirnoff are gone.

“Hey, Edd,” Tom calls, peeking out from behind the fridge to see a vacant dining room, “where’s my Vodka?”

He gets no response but his ears pick up on hushed talking in the direction of the living room. Tom walks toward it, rounding the corner to see all three housemates talking together on the couch. They look up in unison as Tom enters.

“Hi Tom,” Matt says, smiling at him brightly. His chipper tone in contrast to his housemates’ more drawn and tense expressions puts Tom on edge a little right off the bat.

“Hey Tom, so did you have anything you wanted to tell us?” Edd asked.

“Yeah my bottles are missing from the freezer, do you know where they went?” Tom said, and he felt the agitation prickling as Tord and Edd looked to each other while Matt continued to grin vapidly at him.

Then Tord pulls out the used box of his purchase from the store. Immediately Tom’s cheeks flush and he leans forward to grab for it. It ends up with him in Tord’s lap, scrambling to get at the box.

“Why are you digging through the trash, you lose another of your shitty mags?” Tom snarls. Tord pushes him off and pulls the box out of reach.

“So Tom, who is it, you going to tell us? Who’s contributor number two?” Tom grimaces and pulls himself out of Tord’s lap. He can feel all three eyes on him staring and his cheeks heat up in response.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean “you don’t know”? Who did you sleep with leading up to this?” Tord asks, looking somewhere between amused and moderately frustrated.

Tom shrugs, “In the past few months? That’s a bit of a long list.”

“Tom, do I need to go get myself checked,” Tord says, voice mockingly high-pitched, hand coming up to clutch at his hoodie.

“Tord, Edd has a picture of you sticking your dick in a peanut butter jar on his phone, so don't act like you don't have a habit of sticking your dick in risky places,” Tom says, taking a seat on the solo chair apart from the couch.

“Tom are you referring to your special space as a "risky place"?” Tord said with a smirk. Tom narrowed his eyes at Tord.

“For you any space within five feet of me is a risky space.”

Edd rolled his eyes.

“So one of you going to answer the question of where my stuff went?” Tom asked putting his cheek on his fist and looking around the room at each individual impatiently.

Three mirrored looks of guilt were given back to him.

“If I look at the recycling and I see two empty bottles and I go to the disposal and smell vodka….” Tom leaves the sentence open ended. He doesn’t need to finish, he’s already set a precedent for this kind of thing.

“Tom we just want you to make good choices,” Edd said imploringly.

“Edd, I know how to handle this kind of thing. I am not an infant I am just capable of having one.”

“Still haven’t answered the question about who is potentially at risk in this situation,” Tord said.

“Do you remember what happened last month when you two were in rut? Because I don’t. I have no clue what went where when we were done and finished,” Tom sighed.

“Okay so Edd and I, who else?” Tord said.

“Matt.”

“Matt? Beta boy? Really?” Tord said incredulously. Matt’s chipper disposition faded a little as he turned shoot Tord a look.

Tom smiled a bit, “Have you seen him with his pants off? Just because you have a knot doesn’t mean you know how to use it.”

Tord’s face puckers a bit at that. Edd punches him in the arm lightly.

“Alright Tom anyone else?” Edd says and it’s probably less from genuine interest in the topic and more from a desire to not see blood hit the floor and bedroom secrets be unearthed.

“The neighbors.”

“Like as a collective?” Tord says and Edd shoots him the kind of side look that warns him to watch his tone.

“Even Mark?” Matt asks looking disgusted. “You better have washed yourself after.”

Tom shrugs, “Mark’s a nice guy, so is Jon, and Eduardo isn’t half bad when you get to know him. Just kind of a dick off and on.”

Edd nods his head slightly at that.

“Ah I see so “nice guy” translates to Tom is willing to let him fuck on the dirty couch,” Tord says following it with a smile with all teeth.

Tom seems to ignore the slight in favor of grinning as Edd and Matt simultaneously start to look uncomfortable with their choice of seating. It’s hard to feel sympathetic for the people who have helped contribute to the situation.

“Okay enough with your sex passport, we’ve established it’s well stamped,” Tord says. “What are you going to do?”

Tom shrugs “Not drink for nine months and hope it doesn’t result in homicide?”

“It’s your choice, we’ll have your back,” Edd says and Tom smiles a bit in response. It’s quiet for a minute in the room and the tension, while still there and prominently radiating from Tord, is a bit more bearable.

“Seriously though, those bottles were a gift for my sister and they weren’t cheap, you guys owe me,” Tom says, smile dropping in an instant as he looks incensed.

“Alright, sorry, we’ll fix that,” Edd says, speaking over Tord as he starts to open his mouth to say something probably less than flattering.

Tom nods, “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

With that he gets up to leave but as he hits the doorway he turns back and looks at Tord directly, “You better hope it isn’t yours commie otherwise I certain am going to make you spread the wealth.”

Tord looks on worriedly as Tom ascends the stairs and Edd snorts out a laugh at his best friend’s distressed face.


End file.
